


Such a Lust for Revenge

by TheWhiteSwordsman



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Cringe, Dreams, Oral Sex, Romance, Sahelanthropus, Senpai, Sex, Skuey, Sweat, skuey is the ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteSwordsman/pseuds/TheWhiteSwordsman
Summary: Huey is facing a tough time dealing with the guilt of ditching Mother Base, but as he works for the cool and content Skull Face, he finds out that he has his own demons to hide. In this poorly-written, short novel, two men from different lives cross paths all in a means for revenge. This is the true Phantom Pain story, and you'll never believe what happens next.





	Such a Lust for Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Kojisus my lord and savior i have committed a sin.

Solid snake (aka big boss aka venom snake) was fighting his son, Eli, who looks a lot like liquid. They battled hard .Then all of a sudden, Raiden came in from the chopper with huey (aka otacon) and tossed him on the floor.

"We saw him sneaking off the base again using the metal gear ray" he said, pointing back towards the giant mecha bot with it’s  flamethrower-that’s-totally-not-a-dick. Venom grabbed huey by the collar and growled, no... HISSED  like the snake he was. He was the legendary solid snake,big boss. No one dare defies him

Huey cringed as venom nae naed  him off the platform. He screamed for his life and kersplatted into the sea. The salt levels were too high...they were suffocating him….he needed...help…

  
  


Huey jumped from his bed. The room was silent, minus the ticking of the clock on his nightstand. He felt sweat drip down his nose and face....he was alive.

"It was only just a dream.," he huffed in relief. He suddenly  felt a stirring  of movement  next to him.

"Another nightmare, doctor?" The voice grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you ?" Huey smirked and kissed his beautiful partner's bald, wrinkly head.

"Is it of those dogs?"   
"You mean mother base?"   
"Mhm."

Huey bit his lip. He told skull face that he was glad to be off that base...but those screams and the cries of help...it was too much weight on his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes." The other man said, rolling his eyes. Huey tilted his head down.    
"I'm sorry, honey. I really want to forget about them, I really do...but...."   
"It's not easy knowing the legend is dead just like that, huh?"   
"Don't say it like that....it feels weird."   
"But you weren't responsible at all! It was never you! You were the victim, at hostage!"

At this point skull face was now leaning over Huey, who had sunk into the bed. He gave a dark smile and liked his lips.

"Perhaps, doctor, you need something to take you off of the guilt." His hand traced downward and cupped a growing bulge through his boxers.

Huey gulped. "Babe... I'm still sore from last t--"   
"That's what happens when all four of the armored Skull Unit takes their turn on you. But it's just me this time...I'll be gentle...I promise." The man traced his tongue across his lover’s face, collecting the sweat and planting gentle kisses that strayed down his neck and stopped at his nipple. The man looked at it for a few moments before frowning.

“Do I not please you, Emmerich?”

_ Oh God, _ Huey loved it when his last name is rolled in his mouth like a gear in the motor of a mustang. Though Skull Face never mentioned his first name, it was still so hot to hear him being spoken by his words…  _ Words that kill…. _

“It’s not that… I just...ugn~” It was very difficult to finish his sentence with his nipple being circled by his lover. It was as if he didn’t want him to finish. Everything was too much. He felt more heat rising in his body, his pants growing ever so tighter, and Skull Face began to bring out the teeth. He moved on down to avoid biting off Huey’s fragile nipple. He stopped again, but he had already reached the jackpot… Huey gasped as the man nuzzled his erecting member. It wasn’t until he pulled down his boxers when he began to give full on licks over his shaft. 

Huey’s eyes rolled to the back of his head like magic eight balls. It has been a while since he was given a blowjob from Skull Face, and his were always so  _ amazing _ . The leather gloves brushed so smoothly against his skin and the rhythm he was moving in felt like a jackhammer over mercury over a 20” PCV pipe….

“ _ Ahh~ Skull Face! Faster!” _

_ “I want you to say my name...m real name…” _

This was the moment he was waiting for.

“What is your name?”

“It’s…”

“Yes?”

“It’s…”

“ _ Yes?” _

_ “It’s…” _

With one final jerk, huey came-  _ hard. _ Most of it was on the other man’s face, who licked wherever he tongue could reach.

Huey huffed and gave a loving, satisfied smile at his lover, who returned the affection. “I didn’t catch what you said.”

“Oh, right.”

“Well?”

“My name is... _ Emmerich..” _

What the fuck? That can’t be right. _ He  _ was already Emmerich! Unless… no…...it’s not fair...

  
  


_ “Doctor Emmerich!” _

His eyes snapped open, and there he was- standing right infront of him with a folder his his hand.  _ Damnit... _

“Are you awake, now?” He was an impatient man… but that’s what he loved about him. He straightened himself up and adjusted his glasses “Um… well--”

“Good.” What seemed to be one was really a  _ stack _ of folders plopped onto the table, jolting the scientist awake. “I want Sahelanthropus done _ , _ Emmerich.”

_ Oh my god he said his name again. _

“You have  _ two years _ left to finish this, otherwise I’ll find a way to dispose of you myself.”

_ You can take me right now… _

It wasn’t until he had realized that he was getting too excited when he noticed Skull Face’s startled face geared down south...oh. His face burned like fire and his heart beat faster, only pumping more blood and causing him to harden even more to where is obvious.

“For a man of your... _ current state-” _ he was referring to his cripples legs in the wheelchair, “- I assumed that it was impossible to feel anything at all, but now I stand corrected.” He gave a disgusted scowl before turning his back to walk off. Huey watched in embarrassment as the cool, composed man left the room. 

“Gee whiz…” Huey sighed, resting his head in the nook of his two palms. “Someday, he’ll be all mine…”

**Author's Note:**

> The ship name is Skuey. Also, if you have any random ships for me to ruin put them in the comments. Now if you don't mind, imma go swan dive in a pool of Holy Water to wash of the Sins of the Father.


End file.
